Disembarking Again!
by Hanoyou
Summary: What will happen to Sora and his friends when they disembark again into strange new lands? Better summary inside...lol. If this was in the least bit serious, I'd have to kill myself...If anything doesn't make sense, blame it on Odin. he helped...kinda.
1. Introduction

Hello, and welcome to my fanfiction! This is my first fanfic, and im new,so bear with me. I don't know what a Yaoi thingie is or any of that stuff.If you wanna help out post a review about it. I'd be in your debt...kinda. LOL. (i do know chat abbreviations though!) This will be a Kingdom Hearts crossover with a ton of other stuff mixed in...just read on you'll enjoy.MUHAHAHAHA!  
  
Well when im done with my introduction you'll see a line-thingie like the one below. Wait that is the end... Oh and one more thing- I'm Lilwolf- this account is used by 3 people so ya know... a friend had it and I asked her if I could use it... and here we are!!  
  
=======================================================================  
  
Ok introductions are over... now for story...oh well well say Mr. Disclaimer and Mrs. Summary! :/  
  
Disclaimer-I only own my own characters and noone elses   
  
That oughht to do it!  
  
Oh well here's what the summary is- Sora goes off on another adventure, but what changes await him? Will all he knows and has come to known vanish before him? Or will he be torn to pieces and scattered to the winds before he defeats his enemies? Only time will tell.  
  
=======================================================================  
  
part? LOL. How do you know? WELL IM MORE ANXIOUS THEN YOU GUYS AREEEEEE!! Ok- Bio's below- if theyre blank- that means they arent READY yet, cause were not far enough in the story! LOL.  
  
From the World of Final Fantasy:  
  
Mog: Moogle that has the ability to defeat his enemies by dancing. came along with Sora after Kairi beat him in a duel. Has white fur, small demon-like wings, a small red ball for a nose, and has a small red ball attached by an attena on his head. Is only about 3 foot tall.  
  
From the World of Kingdom Hearts:  
  
Kurt Zisa: The very same optional boss. Introduced in Strange Worlds. There are many of this person, and he is extremely hard. This version though, seams to be smaller...  
  
From the World of Pirates of the Carribean:  
  
LOVE THAT MOVIE (but none yet)  
  
From the World of Teen Titans:  
  
(None cause there is not ANY way i'm giving away secrets)  
  
From the Lands of Middle Earth:  
  
(For those of you that don't know-from Lord of the Rings. None Yet.)  
  
From My Own World:  
  
Cherwolf: Admirer of Cher. is Six foot 3 inches. owns and runs a bar. has brown shoulder length hair, dark blue eyes. Wears Chainmail all the time.  
  
Odin: A drunken hippie bouncer-same Odin as the summary...Works in Cherwolf's bar. Wears Scale Armor and wields two 6 shooter guns, and likes to shoot off shots all over the place. Is known for many murders, and noone cares. Bald. Dark brown eyes and likes to throw people out. About 7 foot 1 inch. When hes not in his Bouncer Uniform likes to wear a Pink Skirt and a black pirate hat.  
  
Georgie: An assassin that is extremely powerful. Defeated Sora in a duel without trying hard. Able to cast a new form of magic. Knwon to destroy those who get in his way. Wears mostly pink. Rides a Pink Mirai. (Don't blame me for the pink, Odin LOVES to have his characters in pink...This is another of Odin's characters...lol. Mirai was my idea though.)  
  
Mirai: A steed that has the wings of a dragon, but also has the feathers of a bird. Only five are in existance, and one is owned by Georgie himself. Able to spew fire from its mouth. There are five diffrent colored Mirai, and Georgie owns the Pink Mirai.  
  
Heartless:  
  
Shadow-Undead: A heartless, about 2 foot high, that is like the shadows but can only be killed by holy weapons or healing/holy magic. Has many scars on their bodies.  
  
Worlds:  
  
Strange Worlds: An odd place where Cherwolf has his bar. Where Odin previously worked as a bouncer. Where Rikku and Kairi were to be found.  
  
Weapons:  
  
KeyWhip: Also known as the white whip. Kairi wields it. Has an extremely long range and uses "key clips" to change it. Much like Sora's Keyblade, but in the form of a whip.  
  
Keyblade: Sora's weapon. Can be changed at will using diffrent KeyChains. Is weak considering the new heartless types. Useless until he is able to upgrade it...  
  
Paladin's Blade: The blade of a paladin. All paladin's wield this. Can defeat the new heartless type. Rikku, now being a paladin, but a weak one, wields such a blade. Can be powerful in the correct hands, and in the hands of one's with a pure of heart and the right intentions.  
  
Guns of Excalibur: Odin wields these guns. He knows they are powerful, and are holy, but has no idea of their true power yet. He came across them while walking in Strange Worlds.  
  
Please continue onto chapter 1! this was merely an introduction. 


	2. Memories of The Past

Ok now the Introduction's over...  
  
here's the first chapter!  
  
=======================Chapter One: Memories of the Past================  
  
Sora, Donald, and their final companion Goofy were walking up the path following Pluto- running, when a sudden gust of wind blew across them. Heartless appeared in front of them. Goofy and Donald were in front while Sora drew his keyblade. Sora attacked relentlessy and the new-looking heartless dissapeared. "What the heck?!?" Sora said. Sora had not connected his keyblade with the heartless at all. "What the??" Donald and Goofy said together. "A new...heartless type...perhaps...?" Sora whispered to his companions. Pluto was long gone now, and the letter was nowhere in sight. Donald said aloud "Oooook now what?" Just then, the five heartless beings appeared again, doubled in numbers and larger this time. Sora, without thinking, whispered "Curaga" and the beings he had his keyblade pointed at, squealed in pain, and three of the heartless had died. "Ooooooook now we know their weakness..." Donald said aloud. "BUT DONALD!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T HAVE ANY HEAL MAGIC!!!!!" Goofy screamed. "Hang on..." Sora handed Goofy his potions and he threw it at the heartless, and they seamed to die as the others did. "Wow!" Goofy said. They all followed in suit and kept at it untill they eliminated all of their enemies. "Ok now what?" Sora said. "Return to the Gummy Ship, I soppose" Donald said. "Ok" Sora said at last as they returned to the ship. At that moment, Sora awoke, shivering in the cold night. He got up out of bed, after remembering the days of long ago, and went down to see what his friends had made for breakfast.  
  
Ok how was it? Pretty good huh? I shall re-start after I have time and after i hit 10 reviews! Get reviewin' or you won't get anymore!! LOL. I know, I'm cruel. MUHAHAHAHA. Please give suggestions too. Remember- I'm LILWOLF. NOT ANYONE ELSE! NOT CHERWOLF, NOT SHEWOLF!!Ok now thats over... 


	3. Strange Worlds

Ok-Thankies! I decided to stop waiting for you non-reviewing people, so I started chapter 2!!!LOL ok maybe I'm not so cruel...  
  
Disclaimer: I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!! Ok here's more insanity... The Key-Whip was CherWolf's idea :/  
  
Also none of the kingdom hearts stuff, sadly, do either(Or their shoes WOULD BE NORMAL!LOL)  
  
Ok I think thats it...  
  
Oh and I own the reviewers...I wish...  
  
Hope you enjoy chapter 2, wish to see more of the story? Review!  
  
Line thingie!  
  
=======================Chapter Two: Strange Worlds===================  
  
Sora got up and walked downstairs of the Gummy Ship to see what Donald made for breakfast. Half-way down the stairs Sora decided to look out the window. He took a glance and seen a white planet drawing closer to the ship. Continuing to walk down the stairs, going into the kitchen, he seen Donald making something. "what are you making?" inquired Sora. "Eggs!" replied Donald at last. "Gwarsh, smells good!" Goofy said aloud. "MITTS OFF!" Donald yelled. "But Donald, I was not going to TOUCH them..." Goofy replied innocently. "Yeah. and the planet straight ahead is PINK." Donald said defending himself. The two went on with this for some time, so Sora decided to look out the cockpit window. He seen about 50 planets in view, unusual for such a small area. "What the heck??!?!?!??!!?!??!?!??!?" Sora said aloud. "Why is there soooooo many planets in one spot?!?!?" Donald and Goofy stopped arguing a minute to see what Sora meant. "Yea...we know what you mean..." Sora's companions said together at last. "Well, Sora, when the planets were formed again...thats what happen to the planets, they all formed together, and are now drifting apart...but its a very slow process. no harm done, yet" Donald said, emphasizing yet greatly. "Well...thats good..." Sora said. A moment or two later, Goofy and Donald started arguing again. Then, without warning, they hear a major crash, and where nearly thrown into the sides of the ship. "OUUUUUUWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" All three said. Getting up again, they looked at the damage report. "Hmmm not that bad...well, since we're here, lets explore" Sora said. "Alright!" Donald and Goofy said. They got off the ship, and in front of them was a building...looking more like a bar then anything else labeled "The Wolf's True Bar." "Well, lets see what this place is..." Sora said. "Alright!" his companions replied.  
  
Sora and his friends entered the bar, and seen in front of them, a huge collection of Cher albums, piled to the ceiling, with a person standing next to them admiring his collection. "Ummmm...Hi..." Sora said at last to the person. "Hi! My name is Cherwolf, and as you can see i have a HUGE fascination with CHERRRR!!!!!!!!! Notice the name...hehe" Cherwolf replied. Sora seen what Cherwolf looked like. He was a young man, with hair only reaching his shoulders. He was behind a bar counter with chairs set up. the bar was filled with hustle and bustle as most bars are. A fight was about to start, and a bouncer eyed them dreadingly. The bar was very dark, few windows were in the bar. There was a jukebox, currently not playing any music. Cherwolf was wearing a suit of chainmail, and was only about six foot, three inches. His hair was brown and he had dark blue eyes, and was too busy looking excidedly at Sora. "Ooook..." Sora said at last. "Where are we?" Sora said. "You are in Strange Worlds, of course." Cherwolf replied at last. The bouncer ran over to the people fighting and screamed "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BAR YOU DRUNK MEXICANS!!!!!" "Uy...that Odin...great bouncer but is a bit jumpy sometimes. HIPPIE!!!!!!!" Cherwolf said at last. "ummm... ok then..." Sora said immediatly. "Now we know why this place is called Strange Worlds!" Goofy said at last. "Yep yep!" Cherwolf said. "So i guess we'll have a drink." Goofy said. "Hey we're not here to get drunk guys!!!" Sora screamed. "Ahhh screw that i wanna get drunk! I LOVE GETTING DRUNKKKKKK!!!!!" Donald screamed at Sora. "Grr. I hate it when i lose an argument..." Sora said, feeling defeated. The three friends sat down on the bar stools, right in front of Cherwolf. "So, what will it be?" He said to the three. "Will that be Moctezuma's Revenge, The Death of the Aztec, Or The Victory of the Conquistadores?" he said. He silently whispered to Sora, "Don't worry, it's just flavored Mexican Water..." "Ok then" Sora said aloud. "I guess we'll have some of that "Death of the Aztec" then. Sora said at last. "Alright comming right up!" Cherwolf said. He returned with a brownish colored liquid. "Here you go, that will be 15 Munny please." Sora gave Cherwolf 50 munny, being genorous with his tip. "Thank you, Sir!" The friends drank the Mexican Water, and Sora drank deeply. "Mmmmmm, that wasn't bad!" Sora thought. Sora whispered to Cherwolf "Thats a good drink...mind if I buy five bottles?" "Nope! Let me go get them, it will be about 100 Munny." He said at last, going to get the bottles for Sora. "Here they are" he said returning with them. "Thanks" Sora said, handing Cherwolf 300 munny, being generous. "Ok then guys, shall we go?" Sora said hiding his Death of the Aztec. "olsha Rikkuuuu..." Donald said, obviously drunk. Goofy just sat there, staring into space. "Umm...I guess I'll leave them there then..." Sora said. Just then, Odin came over screaming "GET OUT OF HERE YOU OTHER MEXICAN ALCAHOLICS!!!" He then punched Sora square in the face, knocking him over. completely, and giving him a bloody nose. "GET UP!!!!!!" Odin screamed taking out his pistols. He pulled out two six shooter pistols and shot one, it narrowly missed Sora and hit Donald. Donald jumped up, screaming in pain. Just then, Sora's keyblade unshrunk from it's keychain form. "EAT ULTIMA!" Sora screamed hitting Odin. "Hahaha! that tickled!" Odin laughed, shooting again at Sora. Sora agily met the bullet with his keyblade. "WELL TAKE THIS!" Sora yelled again while whispering "Firaga" while pointing his keyblade at Odin. A poof of smoke appeared at the end of Sora's keyblade. "What the--?!?!?" Sora said at last. "Haha. Idiot. This is an anti-magic zone, can't use magic here!!!" Odin said in reply to Sora. "I shall let you live this time... Next time you won't be so lucky...Buuuuut..." Odin said. Odin then picked Sora up and threw him out the bar door, and walking out also, said at last "Hmmm Sora, I like you... Your a decent fighter... So I guess I'll come with you." Odin said. "Wha?!?!?" Sora said. "Ummm ok I guess- since I lost my friends." At that the two new friends went on into the ship for a minute, to show Odin around and to secretly hide Sora's Mexican Water. They left the ship finaly, and went walked behind the bar. Behind the bar, there was a gorge below. Sora looked down into it and noticed some figures fighting. He noticed from all of the fighting, Rikku, and Kairi fighting heartless. Kairi was really running away from the heartless, having no weapon. Rikku was mowing them down out slowly, defeating the heartless with a white blade. It was fairly long, considering. "THOSE ARE MY FRIENDS!!!!" Sora said. "Ok then lets go save them!" Odin said, still in his armor, but with a pink skirt and pirate hat on that Sora had not noticed before. They both jumped down the gorge, and Sora, immediatly noticed that these heartless were similiar looking to the ones on the road. They had scars all over, and where like shadows...but looked deformed, and were very huge. "Odin WAIT!" he yelled out. "WHAT YOU PIPSQUEK?!?!?" Odin yelled. "These beings can only be killed by healing them!" Sora said. "WE KNOW!!!" Said Rikku, Odin, and Kairi at once. We've been here before you, I ran out of potions already and the blade Rikku wields is a Paladin sword!!!" Kairi exclaimed. "My guns are actually Holy weapons as well, these are known as "Undead Heartless" you see." "Well then I better get a better keyblade cause this thing does NOTHING!" "Wait hold on Sora, Kairi said at last. Throw me my OathKeeper, no time to explain!" Sora threw her the Oathkeeper, as Odin jumped into the fight. Rikku was still fighting, non-stop. The OathKeeper turned into a white whip the moment Kairi was able to grasp it. She immediatly took out an undead heartless that was only about three inchs from her. "Aahhh!" She screamed. "Ummm..Kairi...you don't look like your in trouble..." Sora said. "Oh shut up and get to killing heartless before I kill YOU" Kairi screamed. Sora the used his superglide ability to get besides Kairi. She was taking the heartless out faster then Sora, Rikku, or Odin. Odin has awsome range, but was slow. Kairi had a decent range, and was quite strong considering how weak she was last time Sora seen her. Sora was the slowest, having almost no experiance with these heartless. Rikku was at like no range abilities but had enough power to take them down in one shot. These were hard heartless. Sora jumped in and started casting Curaga, saying the word and pointing his keyblade as fast as he could. He was just about as fast as Rikku. Rikku then yelled out to his friends, "It's no use! JUST MOVE!!!WE GOTTA GET AWAY FROM THESE GUYS!!!!!!" and everyone obeyed, seeing to the amount of heartless. Sora seen Kairi was fine by herself, so he used his glide ability to get to Odin. He then helped Odin get out. After what felt like hundreds of heartless, they were able to meet Rikku on the left side of everything. He gave a nod, and began to run away from the beasts. Kairi was right besides Sora next thing anyone knew. It was very chaotic in this gorge. The four ran as they might to get away from the heartless. Soon the heartless were gone. They were very slow, it seamed, But they must've seen what was going to happen next. Out of nowhere, they all seen a winged beast. This winged beast was pink in color, but had the wings of a dragon, but yet it looked nothing like a dragon besides the wings. Odin quickly drew and shut three bullets into the beast, being he was still too far up to be attacked with anything else. The bullets had no effect on this bird-like creature. It had feathers over its body, but a dragon's wings. Peculiar... As soon as it landed a man was seen riding it. He wore a pink pointed hat, a pink shirt, purple sandals, a sky blue skirt and purple pants. At first they all thought he was a female. The man promptly dismounted, and drew a bladed staff from his back. He said in a clear voice "My name is Georgie. I am a silent assassin, and you have been ruining most of my kills. I challenge you to a one-on-one fight between me! My Mirai is not included in that. He'd kill you in a single blow." "But whats a Mirai?" Sora inquired. "My beast standing besides me" he said at last. "Well i guess i have no choice then!" Sora said aloud, drawing his keyblade. Georgie threw his hands out to each side of him, and said some odd words. These words Sora did not recognize, they seamed to be in another language. After a few seconds, a purple flash flared in a square shape around them. It seamed to be a barrier, just like back at the Collesium battles. Sora boldy rushed in, flailing his keyblade wildly. He connected his keyblade with Georgie's arm, and Georgie fell face flat, but did not say that he surrendered, whish was customary if you were too damamged to fight in an arena. Sora blinked, then, out of nowhere, a column of fire emerged. It engulfed Sora. He seen nothing, and only felt pain. Georgie then boldy rushed forward. It seamed to have been a spell that he had cast. The man in pink stabbed at the column, and hit Sora just below where his heart is. Sora felt pain again, and fell back on the white sands bleeding. He was gasping for air and saying something. Kairi then was next to Georgie. She had her whip around Georgie's neck, and was looking angry. With her free hand she threw Sora a hi-potion. Sora's then lifeless body was filled again with life, and his wounds closed. Sora got to his feet and yelled to Kairi, "Stop! He beat me fair and square!!!" "Damn you Sora. WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO SCARE ME LIKE THAT?!?!?" Kairi screamed. She let her white whip fall loosley off of Georgie, and turned to leave. "I guess I won then." Georgie proclaimed. "Yea." everyone said, not wanting for Sora to get hurt again. They all laughed at last. Georgie went again with his pink Mirai, and he was gone, but this time the Mirai spewed some flames onto a figure jumping from the gorge. The figure was injured, but did not notice at this. It continued to jump down the gorge as Georgie flew off. When the figure came into view, it seamed to be a smaller-sized Kurt Zisa. Kurt attacked Sora at once. Rikku and Sora both jumped to action and caught him by the arms. Just as they were about to finish him, Kurt seamed to have tried to jump but fell flat on his face, but backwards, and did not look to have jumped at all. When the dust cleared that was thrown up from Kurt's landing, they both seen Kairi with her whip out and around Kurt's legs. "Ooooh so that was yoooouuuuu" Sora said. "Yep that 'twas me!" Kairi said. Sora, Rikku, and Odin all finished Kurt with ease at that point, him being tied to the floor and all. "Sora, we have to get out of here, NOW!!!!!" Rikku exclaimed. "Ok, but why?" Sora said. "We'll explain later!" Rikku said at last. They all began to climb out of the gorge, and did it successfully. They all began to run. Rikku and Kairi was in the lead, Sora and Odin didn't know where to go. Rikku said back to them "We're going to our shack. Small things, we made them ourselves." After a few seconds, they all got to the shacks, but crossing in front of the shacks, having white fur, demon-like wings that were very tiny, a small red nose, with black eyes and a small red ball attached by an attena on top of his head. Sora called to this person waving his arms frantically, "HEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The beast looked over towards their direction. Kairi elbowed Sora while saying silently to him, "What did you do that for?!?" The being walked over to them, and said in an odd voice, "Hi, I'm Mog. I am a moogle Kupo!!" "Uh-huh..." they all said. "Well who in the universe are you, Kupo?" "Well we're Sora, Odin, Rikku, and Kairi." Sora said. "Ooook then, Kupo, I guess I'll be on my way!" "No wait!! Stay herrrreeeeeee" Sora said. Kairi elbowed him again. Mog said "Huh? Why kupo?" "Wanna fight me or something?" He said. "Sure I'll fight you!" Sora exclaimed "Ok, if I---" At this point Kairi cut into what Mog was saying and she said "Oh no you don't! Last time you fought you almost got yourself killed!!!" "Ok as I was saying," Mog said not losing a beat. "If I win I get a 500 munny prize, but if YOU win, which I doubt Kupo, I will come with you." he said. "Ok!" Kairi exclaimed. "One-on-one?" Kairi asked, as Mog drew a short sword from out of nowhere "You got it!" Mog said. The battle began. Mog started by dancing... odd way to fight, but Kairi caught him by the feet with her whip to trip him. She then took her whip back and again slashed Mog across the face with it. Mog got up promptly with great agility and used his short sword to stab Kairi. Kairi attempted to dodge, but got hit right in the shoulder. Mog then went back to dancing, after retrieving his sword. After he finished dancing, magical flames started to dance around Kairi and hurt her, a lot. She whipped at Mog again,catching him by the face and knocking him over. With a thoroughly bloody nose, he squealed at last, "I surrender!!" "Ok i guess we win then? Ok lets go." Kairi said triumphantly. They all went inside one of the shacks. "Ok guys- You've got some explaining to do!!!" Sora said. "Ok who's first?" Rikku asked. "Uhhhhhhh..." They all said. After they all laughed. "I will!" Kairi said directly after. "Ok." Sora, Odin, and Mog all said. "Alright this is what happen... When you guys left me BACK AT THE ISLAND ALL ALONEEEEE!!!!!! I first decided to see what was behind that stupid ugly door. Behind the door I see a wierd black area, and I was sucked directly into it...I immediatly thought of you, Sora, knowing how you'd save me and all..." Kairi blushed a moment then went on. "Ok, well, after only a few moments I wound up in the bar with Odin... I left with him chasing me calling me a drunk a few minutes before i met Rikku..." Kairi went on more by saying "And...Well...The whip just came to me. I knew I had it, but i didn't have the last piece to access it- The Oathkeeper. Now i need to find a KeycClip so I can return to you your Oathkeeper." Kairi said finishing her sentence. "'Keyclip?' Whats a 'KeyClip?'" Sora asked. Kairi answered by saying "They're like KeyChains- Except for my whip..." "I see..." Sora said at last. "Ok who's next?" Sora inquired. Rikku said "Well i guess me. I came here like the way Kairi did, but with diffrent intentions. When I was in Kingdom Hearts fighting, behind me and King Mickey I seen a long passage-way. Instead of fighting for an eternity I decided to leave. There I found an area like Kairi said... And my blade? Well... In Kingdom Hearts, there is an abundance of Light Energy, anyone there gains a small amount of Holy energies that they can use and a Weapon to match. Since I was such a great fighter I recieved a Paladin's sword and energies. I can only cast like three Paladin spells, but this blade rocks!" Rikku answered. "Ooook, Mog, your next." Sora said finally. "What, kupo? Well, I was part of the Returners way back when, during the second Magi War" (if you played ff3/ff6 you'd know him hee hee Author's Notes...) "But I guess you wouldn't know about that!" "Oooook Odin?" Odin and everyone else screamed at him, "WELL HOW ABOUT YOU FOR ONCE!!!" Sora fell backwards and they all laughed again inside the small shack. Sora then got a good look at the place. It was very dank, must've been Rikku's. Only a bed and some floor space. A calendar hung on the wall. A nightstand was there, with a lantern, powered by oil, on it. A night lamp, no doubt. The floor was in the white sands. Sora said at last, "Ok ok...well here goes! After you guys all left me, stuck and all, me Donald and Goofy were following Pluto, who had a letter from the king." "Wait...where are those two anyways?" Kairi asked. "Back at the bar I think" Odin answered. "Oh..." Kairi replied. "Now as I was saying" Sora continued. "We were following Pluto when a wind blew across us. The heartless undead thingies--" "Umm...Undead-Shadows?" Rikku added. "Yep yep them." Sora replied. "We found five, I attacked, and their numbers doubled and they grew. After defeating them we returned to the ship, and we were around this planet. The ship is by the bar... Well we can go there later, and I guess thats everything." "I see..." Everyone said at once. said at once. "Ok Odin, your up." Sora proclaimed triumphantly. "Well, I was at that bar my whole life, learning to loath drunks. Well i picked up the guns one day off of work. They were lying in the middle of nowhere on the white sands of Strange Worlds. I know they're holy but i know nothing else about them." Odin said. "Ok now that thats over how about we pack up these shacks and head for the Gummy Ship? Then we can come back and search for the KeyHole. Gotta lock the place up!" Sora said. "Ummm Sora... how about we do that in the OPPOSITE way? We placed the shacks here for a reason. If you look behind the shacks theres a rock, on one side of it it has the keyhole. Then we can get out of here." "Ok kupo, I'll go with you Sora." Mog exclaimed. "Ok then lets go!" Sora said. Sora went to the other side as he was told and seen the keyhole, slightly hidden by the shadow of the rock. He pointed his keyblade at the rock and sealed the keyhole. "Ok now Mog, lets go get the Gummy Ship!" Sora said. The two went and brought the Gummy Ship to be right next to the shacks, not damaging anything and without anything else happening. "Ooook you guys were done fast..." Sora said getting off the ship and noticing that the entire place was packed up and ready to go. They loaded everything into the ship immediatly. "Ok so where to next?" Rikku asked. "Ummmmmm I don't know..." Sora answered. They all laughed. Sora walked over to his cabin as the ship stayed on auto-pilot as he drank some of his "Death of the Aztec"  
  
Ok chappie over everyone GET OUT!!!!  
  
LOL  
  
Kidding kidding.  
  
chapters over but I'll restart when I have time, being YOU GUYS DON'T REVIEWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Uy, and Odin, DON'T HELP!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. The Titan's Problem

Hmmmm it's been a while...thanks reviewers...I think...  
  
Well im back to writing...Cherwolf please step up here and proclaim all that you did! Hmmm no response...I shall tellith thee! He started making a bit of chapter 5...or was it 6...or 4...wait THIS is chapter 3...so yea 4...lol. I had something planned out, but it was thrown the other way...it'll have to wait...just one last thing: some of you know I changed the format- is'nt it look soooooo much better now?Muhahaha...and i managed to get a 3rd(this is fourth but third story) chapter! Yaay! EERYBODY SAY YAAY OR PAY!!!!  
  
Disclaimer-Noone reads it-but-here-i dont own kh...or the figure...Ok ok maybe i do...shes a creation taken from a friend with permission(thanks Nina)  
  
==========================Chapter Three: The Titans Problem=====================  
  
As Sora and his party drifted in space, after saving Strange Worlds from impending doom, they once again came upoun another planet, this one looking extremely like Earth. A figure could barely be seen above the ship. On top of the ship, the being stayed. It appeared to be a female in dark clothing. She smirked and invisible smirk underneath her mask, being complety shadowed by it. It only showed her ocean blue eyes. She jumped to the oncomming asteroid that crashed into a planet a few miles later. Just then, below in the ship's control room, Mog jumped to the controls- knowing they crashed last time- and began to make the ship go downards towards the planet, but, he was only a moogle. Just then a giant T reared forward, and they crashed firectly into it. Kairi screamed in a shrill voice and was nearly thrown through the windshield, for she was sitting next to Sora and Rikku who were both at the controls. Everyone was seated around the controls, except Odin who stood with his arms crossed behind the controls, not noticing the crash what-so-ever. "Ugh... We crashed again..." Sora said in a moanful voice. "Well at least time it wasn't ME!" Sora said aloud. Mog then jumped into what Sora said and yelled "NEVER SAY I CRASHED THE SHIP AGAIN KUPO OR IT'LL BE DIRECTED TO YOUR HEAD WITH THE CANNON AIMED AT YOU!!!! KUPPOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" "What!!! Is that a threat?!?" Sora exclaimed. Kairi at this point stopped paying attention to the bickering and looked towards the damage... "Pretty bad... Damage level is over 90... Oh well!" she thught to herself. They all left the ship, but Odin sayed behind for repairs. They headed towards the "T Tower" as Rikku had put it, and decided to go apoligize for the damage. They stepped in and seen 5 figures sitting there on a couch and around it. They said nothing. There was a silver walkway leading to stairs to the half circle of a couch, and a red strip of walkways on either side of this silver one. Chairs were spread out on the red walkway. As Sora, Rikku, Mog, and Kairi neared towards the figures they could see them better. There was one, seaming to be the leader in a red shirt with a black pair of tight pants. He had an odd yellow belt on as well. He had black hair and was wearing a white mask. He seamed sad, as the others were. Another one, sitting next to him on the couch, was a green and furry being. He had pointed ears and was wearing a black uniform. The uniform had a redish-brown stripe that had the team symbol on it, a large T in a circle with a yellow border. In the corner stood a half-human half-robot being. He had moderate height, about 5 foot, and looked extremely powerful. He had a black skin color. Another of the team looked to not be human. She had green eyes, and was found wearing a purple skirt with a matching shirt, and for an odd reason was hovering just behind the person in red and black. Another of these mysterious people was a girl. She wore a black t-shirt with a large T on it with jeans on. She seamed to be extremely skinny. She had a hair color of blond but blue eyes. The one in red said at once to the oncomming figures, "Who are you, and what do you want?!?" Kairi responded by saying "We are Sora, Rikku, Mog and I'm Kairi." while motioning to each member. "May we ask who you are? We only came to apoligize for crashing into your tower..." The mysterious person responded by saying "We are Robin, Starfire, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Terra." Pointing to each as Kairi had done. (Check the intro for who's who...Authors note!) Robin then continued after a short pause and said "We did not notice...We are in the middle of a crisis at the moment." Beast Boy cut in suddenly saying "Our friend Raven left us to go onto another team following one of her old friends. We have no idea--" Starfire interrupted at that point as well saying "Where she is..." They all took a moment to pause before continuing again. They seamed obviously worried. "Any way we can help?" inquired Sora. "Not really. We're fine. We will find her ourselves." Robin answered. Just then infront of the odd-looking couch, a light started to blick and the tower blinked red on the inside. Robin then yelled "Titans, Trouble!" and ran to the controls. He started pushing a few buttons on the control panel seen besides a giant wide screen television. A few lights flashed, Sora and his friends could not make out anything seen at that moment. "It seams to be comming from downtown!" Robin yelled across the sirens now going off. "Titans, GO!" Robin yelled attempting to make an impression upoun the new adventurers. They rushed down to the scene of this crime and began to see what was done. They seen a few figures there, 4 visible and possibly more behind. The one in front appeared, and Sora thought he knew him. He felt he knew him, but did not know who he was. The figure then said while holding up a microphone, "Hello Sora, ready to Die?!?!?"  
  
=======================================================================  
  
K one more chapter down-REVIEW IF YOU WISH TO EVER READ MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I left it hanging for a reason...  
  
figure out why!!! and you get a....uhh...FREE LETTER FOR NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!Wait thats only if you send it in a review...  
  
See that review button? CLICK!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
